


Sweet Slumber

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Remus can't sleep and there is only one thing that can let him have his sweet slumber.





	Sweet Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He loved watching Bill sleep.

 

There was something so peaceful, so comforting, about waking before his lover and simply listening to the deep breathing of the redhead sprawled beside him. It had become habit over the past two years, since that evening too much firewhiskey and a late game of chess had led to sloppy kisses and confessions of desire, to wake up early and watch Bill sleep.

 

It was new, sleeping with someone regularly, actually having a lover. He’d been with men and women in the past, brief relationships that never went beyond sexual satisfaction and mutual pleasure; a quick shag or two but nothing more. Bill was the first serious affair he’d ever had, to be quite honest, and it had been unexpected. Their relationship had happened gradually, moving from friendship to attraction over time, surprising them both. He’d tried to resist the desire he felt every time he saw Bill’s dazzling smile or heard his husky voice. He was too old, too tired, too everything someone as handsome and charming as Bill did not need in his life.

 

Luckily, Bill was stubborn as Hell and had constantly been underfoot until that fateful evening they’d gotten pissed and admitted their attraction. It hadn’t been easy adjusting to being involved with someone. He was used to being alone, liked having private time, and wasn’t very fond of conversation. In time, it had all worked out. They had eventually settled into a comfortable routine, and he had quickly grown spoiled to having Bill around, to being loved and loving someone as much as he did Bill. Now, when Bill had to travel, the bed felt empty. He was fortunate if he caught a few hours sleep before he’d be lying against his pillow with his eyes focused on the other half of the mattress.

 

Remus lit the candle by the bed, watching the flame cast shadows on Bill’s bare back. Resting his chin in his hand, his left elbow on his pillow, he allowed his eyes to travel the naked form of the sleeping redhead beside him. Bill slept on his stomach, one hand beneath his pillow and the other either hanging off the side of the bed or holding on to Remus. He snored when he was sleeping deeply, a soft inhalation that always reminded Remus of a purring cat. His long red hair was usually released from his normal ponytail, though there were some times he’d keep it tied back. Tonight, it was free from its strap, tangled around his angular face, touching his freckled back as he pulled his pillow closer.

 

Bill loved pillows. He slept with one beneath his head and would often have another beneath his abdomen or by his side, holding it as a child might hold a stuffed animal. He drooled when he dreamed, saliva wet on his lips and the side of his mouth whenever he was sleeping heavily. He didn’t like covers. His body was naturally warm, rarely feeling the cold, a sheet usually draped low across his hips. Today the blue cotton had been pushed down past the firm cheeks of his arse, barely covering the right one, the left one bare.

 

Where Remus was an average height and thin, Bill was tall with a slender build and muscular arms and back. He had a great arse and large hands. His skin was covered with a scattering of freckles, though not as many as most of his family, and the sun kept it a pale bronze the majority of the year. While most redheads seemed to burn and freckle, the Weasleys had a tendency to tan and freckle, something Remus wouldn’t complain about at all. There were scars on Bill’s back, stomach, and legs from his work as a cursebreaker as well as reminders of the recent War, the flicker of the candle illuminating the change in skin texture.

 

Bill always slept nude. Remus would often pull on his shorts after a shag, but Bill rarely even bothered with a cleaning charm before yawning and curling up amongst his pillows, a sated smile on his chapped lips. In many ways, he was like a big cat. Something sleek and handsome, a panther or, to be quite cliché and reminiscent of time at Hogwarts, a lion. There was an aura of intelligence around him, a hint of danger, a predatory gleam that entered his pale eyes whether he was trying to steal a chocolate frog from his baby brother or attack Remus for a quick shag, but there was also this side that only he usually got to see. Sleepy, possessive, snuggly, and purring.

 

They’d fallen asleep last night without shagging. It had been a long day, a party with the family to celebrate Charlie and Hermione’s engagement, and they’d been knackered by the time they got home. When they’d fallen into bed, they’d wanked and snogged, but had drifted off to sleep with their cocks still sticky with release. Remus glanced at the clock, seeing that it wasn’t much past dawn. It was Sunday, though, and they had no plans for the day except possibly running some errands in Diagon Alley later in the afternoon.

 

Bill shifted on the bed, his lips smacking as he pulled the pillow around his face, the sound of snoring once again filling the air. Moving his fingers along his lover’s jaw, he felt the scratchy stubble that was starting to form. When he didn’t wake up, Remus continued his lazy caress. Across the jaw, down the throat, pausing to flick the earring Bill didn’t even take off to shower, brushing through soft ginger hair before drifting down his back.

 

As Bill continued sleeping, unaware that he made a practice of getting up early in order to watch him, Remus finally sat up. Running a hand through his sandy brown hair, he dragged his lower lip into his mouth and nibbled on it as he considered his options. He was awake, his cock was stirring, and Bill was snoring. He could wake him up, risk being greeted by a cranky and tired redhead. He could wank and then try to get some sleep. Or he could play a bit and perhaps wake Bill in such a way he was enjoying himself far too much to be annoyed.

 

Since there really was only one obvious choice, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. His shorts soon followed. Now naked, he crawled down the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping wizard beside him. When he reached Bill’s legs, he straddled them, putting his weight on his knees at either side of the redhead before pulling the sheet further down. Tracing the curves of Bill’s arse with both his hands, he grinned when Bill let out of a soft moan followed closely by another snore.

 

Feeling only slightly ashamed of taking advantage of his sleeping partner, he moved his finger between the cheeks of Bill’s arse. Leaning forward, small kisses were scattered over the freckled skin of Bill’s lower back. Remus adjusted his position, his fingers slowly spreading his lover open. He lazily licked, listening to the sound of Bill breathing. Tracing the ring of muscles with the tip of his tongue, he licked for a while before he felt the body beneath him shift. Looking up, he saw Bill yawning, his eyes sleepy in the candlelight, a small smile on his lips as their eyes met.

 

“Remus.” Bill’s voice was husky, hoarse from snoring, his tongue licking his lips after his hand wiped the side of his mouth. Giving him a sleepy smile, he asked, “Whatca doin’?”

 

Remus laughed softly, rolling his eyes at the foolish question. Not bothering to answer, he spread Bill’s cheeks further, no longer worried about waking him up. The redhead raised his hips, his hand moving beneath him as Remus began to slide his tongue inside him. Rubbing his hardening erection against the cotton sheets beneath him, Remus lapped at Bill’s arse, thrusting his tongue inside him, feeling tight muscles clench around him.

 

“Fuck,” Bill cursed softly as he moved on the bed, stretching his legs and letting Remus have better access to him.

 

“Not yet,” Remus purred as he bit his arse cheek shallowly, a finger moving inside Bill as he licked and nibbled the redhead’s back and shoulders. Adding a second finger, he slowly fucked Bill, stretching him, getting him ready. When Bill began to push back against him, whimpering softly into his pillow, Remus reached for the jar of lotion on their bedside table. Slathering it on his fingers, he went back to fucking Bill with them, his free hand rubbing his cock with the lotion.

 

When he was certain that Bill was ready, he removed his fingers, gripping his cock and rubbing the head against Bill’s arse. He felt the redhead tense, saw his long fingers clenching the sheet tightly, his red hair falling on either side of his shoulders as he prepared for Remus’ penetration. Going slowly, he entered Bill, feeling him tightening around him, trying to keep him out. When the head of his cock was past the ring of muscles, he gripped Bill’s hips and pulled him backwards, burying himself inside with one thrust.

 

“Bloody fucking hell!” Bill’s head snapped up, his breath catching sharply as he cursed, but soon he was moving back and forth, a sheen of sweat glistening on his bare back.

 

He didn’t last long. The feel of tight warmth around his cock, the sounds Bill was making, the sheer pleasure of having him home again after a week away, it was all too much. Remus came with a low moan, his mouth biting Bill‘s shoulder as he kept thrusting until he was completely spent. He pulled out, his release dripping from Bill‘s arse. Moving his hand over his lover, he caught some of the drops with his hand. Rubbing it into his palm with his fingers, he moved his hand moved beneath Bill. Finding the redhead’s hard length, Remus began to stroke him. He knew exactly how to squeeze, letting his thumb brush against his foreskin, tracing his wet slit, rubbing up and down at a fast pace. It wasn’t long before Bill was grunting, his seed spilling onto his hand and the sheets beneath them.

 

Crawling back up the bed, he gave Bill a sloppy kiss, his wet hand gliding over sweaty skin before tangling in long auburn hair. The kiss deepened, Bill’s hand gripping his hips and pulling him closer as he moved to lie on his side. Their spent cocks rubbed, legs entwined, and he felt the warm heat of Bill’s body pressed against him. When the kiss ended, a crooked grin crossed Bill’s lips.

 

“That was great but I’m sleepy,” he mumbled around a yawn. “Feel better?”

 

“Much,” Remus said before pulling the sheet back up and around them. Bill frowned and pushed it down again, his arm moving to pull his pillow back into place. A long arm went around his waist as Bill settled on his stomach, smacking his lips a few time before snuggling against his pillows.

 

“Night, Remus. And no more molesting me in my sleep. Wake me up next time. More fun when I participate,” he declared with a sleepy smile before closing his eyes.

 

Remus rested his head on his pillow, a tender smile on his face as he brushed Bill’s hair with his fingers and watched him sleep.

 

The End


End file.
